World Crisis
by Karshiva
Summary: There's a world crisis and it needs 3 creations.The Bureau searches for the remaining creation:Haru.While they search for the gateway,will the dark creations unlease chaos or with the bureau bring peace while Baron and Haru fall for each other?
1. The problem

**World Crisis Chapter 1 : A Problem at Last**

A half-cat figurine stood on a table in a little green house. His fur was orange and cream colored, he wore a light gray suit, top hat and a tail coat. He also wore a red vest and a navy blue bow tie. In his gloved hands held a wooden cane.

This figurine was the Baron Humbert von Gikkingden, Lord of all Cats and was a creation. A creation is something someone made with all their heart and soul. And that thing would be given a soul. If a creation was made with someone with a kind, gentle, loving and caring soul, the creation's soul would be like that.

But if a creation was made by someone who had a evil, cold hearted and chaotic soul, the creation would be evil. Now, the Baron wasn't the only creation in the world. Oh yes, there were others like him. Like Toto his friend and companion, he was also a creation.

Toto was a stone crow that could come to life like the Baron. They stayed in a place where other creations stayed, a Creation Refuge. The two of them lived there, including a fat white cat with a brown ear spot called Muta.

Out of boredom, the Baron set up the Cat Bureau, a place where if anyone needed help, the could go there and ask. The Baron Humbert von Gikkingden was called Baron as it suited him better then 'Humbert'. Not many could keep a straight face while saying his first name so they called him Baron.

When the sun had set, Baron switched to his flesh form. He stretched and jumped down from the table. He switched on the lights in his house and hung his top hat, coat and cane on a coat rack. He then went to make his own special blend of tea.

This, was a usual hobby of Baron's. He liked to experiment with tea blends, you'd never know what his tea might taste next as it was always a bit different every time. After making the tea, Baron sat down in his favorite armchair and sipped his tea.

'Hmm…today's tea is a good batch,'Baron thought to himself. It was peace and quiet until he heard a howl from outside. Baron groaned inwardly. Toto and Muta were fighting _again._ Baron ignored them, he always do.

Everyday was the same: Get up, make tea and wait for someone who needs help while Toto and Muta bicker. Baron sighed. He wish there would be a client of some sort. Life was rather boring when there wasn't action and excitement.

Just as he was thinking of this, a blue light filled the refuge and a cat with dark fur and mismatched eyes of fire and ice stepped out. This cat was Prince Lune of the Cat Kingdom. He was the Cat King's only son and Baron's best friend. He looked troubled.

Baron put down his tea cup and rushed out of his house to greet him. "Good evening Lune, what brings you here?"asked Baron. Lune replied in a shaky voice "There's going to be a world crisis and it depends on **3** good creations opening the 'Gateway of Peace or Chaos'.

Baron stared at Lune in shock. The Gateway of Peace or Chaos was a gateway that brought either peace or chaos to the world depending on who opens it. "But why are you telling me this?"inquired Baron. Lune sighed and replied "3 dark creations are searching for it to bring chaos to the world."

Baron stared at Lune again. "But there's only me and Toto!"Baron exclaimed. But Lune shook his head and said "There is one more in this world and only that creation knows where the gateway is."

"Where is this creation?"asked Baron. "I only know she is here in Japan somewhere,"replied Lune. Baron thought hard 'Ok, Creation's here in Japan but don't know where the creation is."

"Lune, do you know whether the creation's a he or a she?"asked Baron. "A she,"replied Lune. "I must be going, my father is looking for me,"said Lune and another portal appeared. Lune waved goodbye and stepped into the portal. Muta and Toto were fighting while Lune was talking to Baron. "ENOUGH!"exclaimed Baron and they stopped. Baron then explained the problem to them and their eyes widened.

"We have to find her,"said Baron and the bickering duo nodded. Baron went inside his house and took his top hat, coat and cane. Toto took off and carried Muta, then he swooped down and Baron jumped on his back. The trio set off to find the remaining creation in order to save the world.

_**A/N**__ : This is only the beginning. Will be updating soon._


	2. The search

**Updating early as my birthday is in 3 days time.**

**World Crisis Chapter 2 :The Search begins**

The Bureau flew to a antique shop in a busy street and waited for nightfall. When there was no one in the street, Baron peered into the shop window, to see any female statues. Sadly there were none. There were 8 antique shops in total.

The next day, they went to the second antique shop, the one they went to was in the middle of a city. Like for the first one, they waited for nightfall. Toto peered into the shop, there were only male statues in there.

They rested for the night. At dawn they headed for the third antique shop, at nightfall Muta peered into the shop, there were female statues but none came to life. The bureau rested in a tree nearby. Baron thought to himself 'Will we ever find her? I wonder what she's like.'

The next day, they Bureau went to the fourth antique shop, it was filled with toys with female and males but none came to life. Toto yawned, tired, carrying the fatso was hard and tiring.

The fifth was slightly disappointing, it had females but none came to life. Muta muttered something about a waste of time and he and Toto started fighting again. Baron sighed. He wanted to find the creation as soon as possible.

The sixth was in an extremely busy city. People rushing about. 'I doubt a creation can survive in a place like this,'thought Baron to himself. Night fell, only very few people were out. Baron peeked cautiously through the window. Only toys.

They rested on top of the roof, Baron stood staring at the moon. Wondering….what if they didn't find her or what if she didn't want to save the world? He sighed. They would find out soon enough.

They set off at dawn, the journey took 3 hours. It was in between a bakery and a book store. To pass the time, Baron observed the passers by. Most were always in a hurry, some were grouchy, some weren't even smiling.

Night fell, everything was quiet. Baron peeped into the window. None. Baron nearly wailed in despair. That was the second last one and they still didn't find her. What were they going to do? If the dark creations opened the gateway, the world would be doomed.

At dawn, Baron and the bickering duo set off for the last antique shop. It was in a street hardly anyone used. There was an old signboard it had on it engraved:

Nishi's Antique's. Toys and figurines inside.

*Only the Baroness Haru Yoshioka isn't for sale

Baroness Haru Yoshioka…maybe the creation is her. Baroness. He was a Baron. Hmm…who knows. Night fell slowly. Baron jumped down from the roof. He peered into the window. He saw toys and figurines but something caught his eye.

On a table, stood a figurine. She was a half-cat like Baron. She had tan fur all over her, she was wearing a medieval styled yellow dress. Her hands had pure white gloves weaving past her elbows, around her slender neck was a single diamond necklace. Her head-fur was a dark brown and it cascaded down to her hips. In it was a yellow rose. Her feet had dainty yellow Ros Hommerson shoes.

But the most interesting about her was her eyes. They were milk chocolate brown and Baron saw a…sparkle in her eyes. Baron could have sworn….she had… blinked.

**A/N: Chapter 3 coming soon so pls review.**


	3. Haru Yoshioka

**World Crisis Chapter 3:Haru Yoshioka**

The moonlight shone on her, Baron could see that her eyes were slightly rounded. Then there was a soft breeze. The window of the shop was open and when the breeze blew in, Baron saw her hair was brushed away from her face softly.

Then it happened. She started moving, her arms first then legs. Soon she was moving. She stretched then faced to a little chair in front of the window. She walked gracefully to it and sat down, gazing at the moon.

Baron couldn't believe his eyes, they found her! Baron stood on the widow ledge and knocked politely on the glass window. Her ears perked up and she turned to face him. When she saw him, she smiled. Baron smiled back.

The she-cat got off her chair and went to open a small window. She jumped out and landed softly on her feet. She turned to Baron and walked up to him. "Good evening, welcome to Nishi's Antiques. I am the Baroness Haru Yoshioka,"said Haru, the she-cat, as she curtseyed.

Baron took off his top hat, placed it at his heart and bowed. "Good evening to you too, Baroness. I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingden, leader of the Cat Bureau,"said Baron. Haru smiled and said "Please Baron, just call me Haru." "Alright," Baron agreed.

Haru looked over his shoulder "Are those two with you?"she asked. Baron turned around to see Muta and Toto fighting. He turned back to Haru. "Yes, and they are always fighting with each other,"sighed Baron.

Haru giggled and the bickering duo heard her. They stopped fighting and looked at her. "Haru, are you a creation?"asked Baron. She nodded and asked "Are you and the crow creations? If I may ask?" Baron nodded and introduced Muta and Toto.

"Muta is the large cat and Toto is the crow,"said Baron. "Delighted to meet you,"said Haru and she curtseyed again. Haru gestured for the trio to follow her. She jumped, somersaulted in the air once and landed on the window frame.

She held out a gloved hand to Baron, he took it and Haru hauled him up. Toto flew to it while Muta climbed. Haru faced out of the window and clicked her tongue twice. Almost immediately a miniature-sized unicorn with wings appeared.

Everyone except Haru gasped as the magnificent horse landed on the window frame. "Hi Celest,"said Haru stroking the horse's nose. Celest whinnied and nuzzled Haru's cheek. Haru turned to the trio and said "This is Celest, my unicorn. She lives forever like us creations."

At the introduction, Celest bowed her head. Haru then led them inside. In a corner there was a miniature sofa and three miniature chairs. It also had a cabinet with tea leaves and teacups. Haru led them there. Muta sat on the couch, Toto perched on the back of the chair, Haru and Baron sat on the other two. Celest lay down on the floor.

"Would you like some tea, Baron?"asked Haru. Baron nodded. Haru went to the cabinet and took some tea leaves and two teacups. She boiled the tea in the kettle. When the tea was done she asked Baron "Would you like milk in your tea, Baron?"

"Yes please,"replied Baron. Haru added two drops of milk into each teacup. She passed one of them to Baron and said "Careful, it's my own special blend of tea." Baron chuckled "I also experiment with tea blends." Haru giggled. "Yes, you always can't guarantee the taste,"agreed Haru.

"Ugh, two boiled grass addicts,"muttered Muta. "Oh be quiet Moo-ta!"chided Haru. Everyone burst out laughing. "I like this girl more every minute,"said Toto between laughs. "Moo? Are you saying that I'm a fat cow?"retorted Muta.

"No, you're just fat. There's a difference you overstuffed Lardball,"Haru replied mockingly. Everyone bent over laughing hard. 'My, she sure has a good sense of humor,'Baron thought to himself. He liked Haru more every minute.

Muta's face was turning redder every second. "That's it! I'm outta here!"roared Muta. Haru then said in a mock-pitiful voice "Too bad, I was gonna give you some Angel Food Cake but since you're gonna leave…."

Once Muta heard 'cake', he stayed put. Chucking, Haru got out some Angel Food cake with whipped cream and strawberries. She took out a knife and cut 5 equal pieces. She placed them on plates and passed them around.

Muta gobbled down his slice in a minute. "Overstuffed Pig!"scolded Toto. "Say that to my face, Birdbrain!"roared Muta. Haru sighed and turned to Baron smiling "They do that all the time do they?"she asked. Baron nodded. "You're very lucky you managed to keep your sanity,"said Haru admiringly.

Baron blushed. "Could you tell me why you three are here?"asked Haru. "We need 3 good creations to open the Gateway of Peace or Chaos as 3 dark ones are searching for it to unleash chaos to the world,"explained Baron.

Haru's eyes widened but she remained calm. "I see,"said Haru. She sighed. Baron stood up and walked around then he accidentally cut his arm. "OW!"exclaimed Baron. Haru rushed to him. She took out the yellow rose from her hair and held it near Baron's arm. She sang a soft melody:

'_**Flower, gleam and glow,'**_

'_**Let your power shine.'**_

'_**Make the clock reverse,'**_

'_**Bring back what once was mine.'**_

'_**Heal was has been hurt,'**_

'_**Change the fate's design.'**_

'_**Save what has been lost,'**_

'_**Bring back what once was mine.'**_

'_**What once was mine.'**_

While she sang, the flower glowed and sent healing magic to Baron's arm. When Haru finished the song, there was no trace of the injury. She put the flower back in her hair and stroked Baron's arm. "Feel better?"asked Haru, smiling at him.

Baron nodded. "Thank you,"said Baron. Haru smiled and stroked his cheek. Her touch was soft, gentle and comforting. She stood up and held out her hand, Baron took it and stood up. Haru looked at him and felt she was losing herself in those emerald green eyes of his.

Baron looked at her and felt lost in those beautiful brown eyes of hers. They stood gazing into each other's eyes for a few minutes. Haru blushed and brushed away a strand of her hair. "So you need the third creation huh?"she asked. Baron nodded.

Haru smiled and said "I'll come with you to defeat the dark creations and so will Celest." Celest neighed in agreement. Baron bit back a whoop of delight. He could get to know the wonderful creation.

"Muta! Toto! Come here please!"Baron called out. They stopped bickering and came over. "Haru and Celest are joining us,"said Baron. "Alright! She can insult Muta more!"cheered. "Shut it Birdbrain!" shrieked Muta.

'Toto, you carry Muta while Baron and I ride on Celest,"informed Haru. Toto nodded. "Oh! I almost forgot!"exclaimed Haru. She went to a corner and got a small sling bag. Then she made two shining swords appear.

She handed one to Baron. "These are the Twin Swords of Light, you can keep them hidden from sight just by snapping your fingers once,"said Haru and she demonstrated. She snapped her fingers and the sword disappeared. She snapped her fingers again and it reappeared. Haru snapped them one more time.

Baron snapped his fingers and his sword of light disappeared. He and Haru climbed on Celest, Haru in front and Baron behind her. Toto took off and caught Muta's raised paws. With a whinny, Celest beat her wings and flew.

"We have to go to the Cat Kingdom first, our journey will start as soon as I have told Lune we have the third creation,"said Baron. Haru looked at him and nodded. Toto and Celest soared through the sky, they were near some clouds and Haru raised a hand and touched it.

Baron had one hand on Haru's waist just in case she fell and they other one holding Celest's white mane. Haru didn't mind Baron holding her by the waist. She leaned back a bit and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Baron, I have to admit you are very handsome,"said Haru shyly. Baron blushed. "I also have to admit you are beautiful Haru,"said Baron. Haru blushed. She hugged him and said "You know, I feel safe in your arms."

Hugging her back, Baron said "I like spending time with you." Haru blushed and hugged him slightly tighter. Then that moment they both realized they were in love.

'No wonder I feel safe,'thought Haru. 'No wonder I like spending time with her,'thought Baron. They soared through the skies to the Cat Kingdom.


	4. Cat King and feelings

**World Crisis Chapter 4 : The Cat King and Feelings**

Our heroes landed softly in the field of cat tails. Baron jumped off of Celest first and helped Haru down. Smiling, Haru did something she hardly dared to do, she kissed Baron on the cheek and said "Always the gentleman."

Baron blushed. No one had kissed him on the cheek before. Haru was the first ever woman to do that. "T-thank you Haru,"said Baron. She smiled. Baron offered his arm and Haru took it. Once they were ready the five of them walked towards the castle.

"Baron, you're the first guy I have actually feel totally comfortable with. It is like I can tell you my darkest secrets and you would keep them a secret. I feel I can trust you with all my heart. It's a bit strange but I like it,"said Haru, smiling.

Baron was taken aback at her little confession. 'Wow, she feels that way even though we've only met for a few hours. It must mean something.'Baron thought. "Haru, you're the very first lady that had nearly the same interests as me and you have a very good sense a humor,"commented Baron.

Haru blushed. Why did she look cuter every second? They reached the castle and a guard called out "Who goes there?" "Baron Humbert von Gikkingen!"Baron called back. The guards stepped aside and allowed them to enter.

"Who do we need to see?"asked Haru. "Lune,"replied Baron. Suddenly Haru had a faraway look in her eyes. Baron wondered why. This is what she was wondering:

'_Lune, the prince I saved. I hope that _**thing** _isn't around.'_ Haru shuddered at the thought of **him.** The five of them entered the throne room. Lune was there discussing something with a white cat who had a pink ribbon around her neck.

"Ah, Baron,"said Lune as he and the white cat went the greet them. "Have you found her?"Lune asked. Baron nodded and gestured to Haru. She curtseyed and greeted him "Long time no see Lune." "Haru?"said Lune and the white cat incredulously.

Haru nodded. Baron had a confused expression on his face. "Oh Haru! I missed you!"cried the white cat as she hugged Haru. Haru chuckled and greeted the cat "Hi Yuki." "Why didn't you tell me you were a creation?"chided Yuki softly.

Haru replied "Cause I was too busy escaping from the you-know-who. He creeps me out." As if to prove her point, Haru shuddered. "Lune, could you kindly explain why you know Haru?"asked Baron. Lune nodded and led the five to a room.

"You see Baron, Haru saved me from getting hit by a truck when I was getting a present for Yuki. And my father wanted to repay her but although Haru didn't want a reward he pressed on. He offered my paw in marriage but she refused and I revealed I wanted to marry Yuki. Then he did something he was not supposed to do; asking Haru to marry him instead. She shrieked and gave my father the need for a full body cast and escaped. Turns out Haru also saved Yuki when she was a kitten and we owe our lives to Haru,"Lune explained.

Baron's eyes widened. Haru saved the prince? Just then a cat with lavender fur with golden wristbands around his arms and a crown appeared. "Lune what's-"the cat didn't finish because he saw Haru. Slowly a greasy smile appeared on the cat's face. "Hey babe,"the cat or the Cat King said.

Quick as a flash, Haru snapped her fingers, grabbed the sword that appeared and held the pointed end at the king's throat. "For the last time, I am NEVER GOING TO MARRY YOU!"she shrieked. The king's fur bristled and he fell down. Baron was surprised at Haru's vocal cords.

"Father! How many times do I have to tell you to leave Miss Haru alone,"scolded Lune. The king shrugged, not caring. "I will have Haru for a bride!"bellowed the King. Then suddenly, two dragons that had the colour like the evening sky came flying in and knocked the king down. They walked to Haru and stood protectively in front of her. Celest snorted angrily and did the same.

"What the-"mumbled the king as he stood up. Baron ran towards Haru and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, horror and fear in her eyes. Baron felt his temper flaring. He slowly hugged Haru, silently calming her. Haru hugged him back and buried her face in his jacket.

_**A/N: Cliffhanger! Pls review. Who are the dragons? What will happen next? Will Baron get angry and punish the king for threatening Haru? That's for me to know and you to find out.**_


	5. The dragons and the dance

_**World Crisis Chapter 5: The Dragons and the Dance**_

The two dragons growled at the Cat King. When he got closer, they would growl and snap at him. So the King thought it would be best for him to stay away from the dragons. Baron stroked Haru's hair, whispering comforting words in her ear. He felt fury growing inside of him. How dare the Cat King tried to hit on Haru!

'I want to strangle him, right now,'he thought to himself. 'Don't Baron, even though he hit on me. My friends the two Night Furies in front of us will protect me. I'm already feeling better with you comforting me,'Haru said softly to him in her mind.

Baron looked down at Haru, she was clutching the front of his coat and was trembling slightly. She turned to the dragons and whispered "Toothless, Sparkle, that's enough." The dragons' ears perked and they walked to either side of Haru.

"What in the world are those things?"exclaimed the King. "They're my night furies, you better stay away from me or else you'll be toast,"said Haru dryly, her eyes cold. Baron, still hugging Haru turned to Lune and asked "Can we go search for the Gateway?"

Lune nodded and the little group turned and walked out of the room. 'He creeps me out!'thought Haru to herself. Baron, who seemed to know what she was thinking, squeezed her reassuringly. "Here is a parchment, it help you find they gateway. Good luck,"said Lune as he and Yuki were seeing them off.

The group nodded. Haru turned to a Night Fury and climbed on. She gestured for Baron to do the same and he obeyed. Waving goodbye, they flew in to the sky and into the clouds. Haru laughed in joy. Baron looked at her, she looked beautiful when she was laughing. Then he looked at her lips and wondered what would it be like to kiss….

'Stop it Baron! You can't think thoughts like that. You are a gentleman,'Baron mentally scolded himself. Mean while Haru was looking at Baron. He was so kind and gentle. She stared at his lips and wondered how they would taste…

'Haru! Stop it! He's only a friend. Don't even think about those thoughts!'Haru mentally slapped herself. But she couldn't help looking again and wonder about it and unconsciously a blush slipped into her face. Baron looked at her and she lowered her gaze then it went up to him. She smiled at him, the blush still present.

Baron smiled back at her, seeing the blush on her face. Baron felt the heat rising up to his cheeks. Night was falling, the group landed at a safe spot to rest. Toto immediately turned to stone, Muta fell asleep in 10 seconds as well as Celest and the two night furies.

Haru and Baron stayed up and looked at the stars, they were searching for constellations. "There's Gemini,"said Haru, outlining the constellation. "Look at that one,"said Baron, outlining a constellation that strangely looked like two half-cats dancing.

"Looks a bit like us,"Haru commented. Baron grinned. He stood up and held out his hand. "Would you care to dance?"he asked politely. Haru panicked slightly. "Oh no. I'm a meowsy dancer. Oh!"she exclaimed.

Baron chuckled. "You don't faze me as that clumsy Haru."he teased. "Please, I make an elephant look graceful,"retorted Haru sarcastically. Baron smiled gently at her and whispered "Just trust me." She looked into his eyes and knew she couldn't resist.

Cautiously, she slipped her gloved hand into his offered one. Baron looked at her in the eye and he saw fear and trust in her eyes. He held Haru's right hand and placed his respectfully at her waist while he placed Haru's left hand on his shoulder.

He softly hummed a waltz that he was familiar with. He slowly guided Haru through his actions. Soon, she was twirling like a ballerina. Haru flung out and reeled back to Baron and he in return pulled her into a dip.

They stopped and Haru looked at him admiringly with a hint of shock that he could make her dance. Her mouth was slightly open. "Wow…no one could ever…make me dance like that,"shuttered Haru shyly. Baron smiled.

"How come?"asked Baron. "When I was dancing with the-you-know-who, it kinda made him in the need of a full body cast. But he deserved that for hitting on me, since then no one has dared to dance with me or help me to learn,"she replied, grinning evilly.

Baron chuckled then said in a mock-hurt tone "Why didn't let me strangle him?" Haru giggled and replied "Oh, I wanted you to. But killing him might solve it but the guilt would be a burden for the rest of my life."

Baron smiled. Haru slipped her hand into his and squeezed affectionately. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck as she hugged her. Baron was taken aback but he slowly wrapped his own arms around her.

"Haru…I.."Baron wanted to say he was in love with her but Haru stroked his cheek and he lost himself in her eyes. His mind was slowly registering the fact…Haru was…leaning toward him?


End file.
